


Hale to the Queen

by EmrysPendragon96



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU- no werewolves, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysPendragon96/pseuds/EmrysPendragon96
Summary: A view of medieval sterek from an outside prospective
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up adding more tags and characters I don’t know yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short. I’m trying to lay the ground work to make sure the story would be understood later on. Also, the Hale kingdom doesn’t have slaves or any unpaid servants. They treat the maids as if the are working a regular job with a set number of hours and pay.

Dear Mama,  
I’m sure you know how surly and unhappy King Derek seems to be at recent times. Well, today, as I was setting the table in the great hall, he literally picked Sir Issac up around the middle and hugged him as he spun in a circle. 

As you can imagine, we were all quite surprised. Gossip is, a prince is coming to the kingdom to be courted by our King. We have no clue as to who it is or from where they come, but I am most excited to meet them, especially if they can keep our dear King this happy. He has seemed so much lighter and less weighed down by the world since he received word of the prince.

I thought for sure I would get in trouble the day of The Hugging, as us maids have begun to call it, when the King set Sir Isaac back to the ground and left, the knight sat dazed in the chair. He was just as surprised as the rest of us. I tried to refrain from outwardly laughing, I only managed to smother all but a giggle. 

When Sir Isaac whipped his head toward me, I was sure I was done for. But if I may tell you a secret mama, he told me I have a beautiful laugh and kissed my hand. He then asked me what my working hours are and if he could escort me to dinner one day! Oh, mama, I’m so happy.

Is this a thing that could happen? 

Could a knight really be with a maid? 

With love,  
Megyn


	2. Letter 2

Dear Mama, 

He’s here. The prince has arrived. I must admit, he is very handsome. He and the King look so amazing together.  
It was quite entertaining, the day he got here. Our King is always so gruff and when he enters a room, his mere presence demands respect. But, when the prince walked into the thrown room, it seemed as if the King had lost all words. He could barely speak when the prince greeted him. It may be rude to say, and I apologize, but it was almost funny when he stuttered put a simple greeting. I was able to hold my laugh this time but Sir Issac glanced around me as if he could read my thought. He smiled and winked at me. It was breathtaking, we went to a walk last week, he escorted me around the garden. He asked me of my hopes and dreams for the future. At the end, when I wished it would never end, he kissed my hand and told me that we shall meet every week. He said, if I do not get to gaze upon the beauty that is you and your presence, I shall not go on living. I know what you are thinking of mama, maybe we will here two sets of wedding bells in the future, the kings and ours.  
In the thrown room, the King looked at the prince as if he was a prized painting or other beautiful thing that one could marvel at for hours on end. I can not wait to witness what the future holds for our dear king and his new love. Also, for my knight and I.

Love,  
Megyn

P.S. I had sent some flowers out for your birthday, I hoped you received them well.


End file.
